


Si Besas Mi Cuello, No Soy Responsable de lo que Pase Después...

by GissefromMars22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Love, Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Malec, Married Couple, Power Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Returning Home, Rimming, Sex, Sexo, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane, partners
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Inspirado en un edit de Max_Maks_Art, via _typhonias_
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 17





	Si Besas Mi Cuello, No Soy Responsable de lo que Pase Después...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en un edit de Max_Maks_Art, via _typhonias_

Alec regresó de su patrullaje, lleno de icor, sangre y fluidos que ni siquiera quería reconocer. Era ya pasada la medianoche pero sabía que su novio no lograba dormir hasta que él no regresara sano y salvo, así que entró al Loft llamando a Magnus para ver donde se encontraba.

“Mags, ya estoy en casa!” al no recibir respuesta, dejo su equipo junto a la puerta de entrada, se sacó los zapatos y la chaqueta. Caminó hacia la cocina para tomar algo de agua fresca, y siguió su camino hasta la habitación.

“Mags?” volvió al llamar al ingresar al cuarto y no encontrar señales de su Brujo favorito. Al acercarse a la cama encontró una nota de su pareja: “Cat me necesita mi ayuda con una poción, regresaré enseguida, te amo, M”.

Dando un suspiro, completo su camino hacia el baño para tomar una muy necesaria ducha después de un largo día. Sus músculos se relajaron con el agua caliente recorriéndolos y dejó ir toda la tensión acumulada.  
Unos veinte minutos después, ya se había secado y puesto un par de boxers negros. Fue a la cocina para comer algo, mientras acariciaba a Presidente Miau: “crees que tu papi regresará pronto?” recibiendo un maullido lastimero por parte del felino, “si también lo extraño” le respondió, rascando detrás de sus orejas.   
Unos minutos más tarde regresó a la habitación y se dirigió nuevamente al baño para terminar con su rutina antes de ir a la cama y esperar allí por su novio.  
Cuando estaba terminando de lavarse los dientes, escuchó la puerta principal y unos segundos después a Magnus llamándolo.

“Alexander? Cariño?” llamó el Brujo mientras iba quitándose la chaqueta aterciopelada de un hermoso verde esmeralda.

“En el baño” respondió el Nefilim antes de enjuagarse el dentífrico.

“Oh Cariño, esta sí que es la mejor forma de recibirme” dijo sensualmente el Brujo al ver a su novio en tan solo sus boxers negros, agachado frente al espejo mientras terminaba de enjuagarse la boca.

Alec meneo la cabeza y rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su novio pero no pudo evitar sonreír.  
Magnus se posicionó detrás de él pasando las manos por la cintura de su Shadowhunter abrazándolo desde atrás.

“Hueles increíble” le dijo mientras pasaba su nariz por la nuca del Nefilim “te extrañe mucho” le dijo plantándole un beso en el hombro derecho.

“También te extrañé amor” respondió inmediatamente el Nefilim, mirando a los ojos del Brujo a través del espejo mientras posaba sus manos sobre las de su novio “y por eso te advierto que si besas mi cuello no soy responsable de lo que pase después”.

La advertencia se convirtió en un desafío para el Brujo que inmediatamente volvió a pegar su boca a la nuca del Nefilim susurrándole: “ah pero ya sabes que ese es mi lugar favorito para besarte amor, justo sobre mi runa favorita” mientras rosaba su nariz sobre la piel de su novio, provocando escalofríos en el joven Lightwood.

“Magnus…”advirtió una vez más el cazador, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

Sonriendo maliciosamente y sin apartar la mirada de sus reflejos en el espejo, Magnus comenzó a besar desde el hombro del Nefilim hasta la base de su cuello. Sin poder evitarlo el joven movió la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su novio, que inmediatamente chupo la piel sobre la Runa de Bloqueo que tanto le gustaba, provocando que un gemido escapara de la garganta de su amado.

Las manos del Brujo se movieron inmediatamente hacia la cintura de los boxers del más joven, acariciando suavemente la piel blanca por sobre la tela y posicionándolas después a los costados del Nefilim para empujarlo hacia atrás mientras giraba sensualmente su caderas hacia adelante. Dándole fricción a su pene que en un segundo estaba semi erecto, comenzando a pulsar por las ganas de algo más que un simple roce.

“Bebé, te deseo” dijo con voz rasposa el Brujo mientras volvía a besar el cuello de su novio, sabiendo lo que provocaba en el otro. 

Alec movió sus caderas empujando contra la ahora firme erección de su novio, lamiéndose los labios ante la expresión que apareció en la cara del Brujo, sus ojos de gato brillaron con deseo.

“Tómame entonces” respondió el cazador entre gemidos necesitados. “quiero que me tomes ahora mismo, rápido y fuerte” le dijo mordiéndose el labio mientras separaba un poco sus piernas acomodando el miembro de su novio entre sus nalgas.

“Fuck, Alexander, un día de estos vas a matarme” respondió el Brujo, un chasquido de dedos después y Magnus estaba desnudo, pegado al cuerpo de su novio que suspiró profundamente al sentir el contacto de piel a piel con su amante. Magnus mordió el cuello de su novio, y se movió lentamente hasta su nuca, donde volvió a morder para luego ir bajando por la línea de su columna, dejando besos húmedos a su paso, que hacían al Nefilim arquear su espalda hacia el toque de su novio.

“Demonios” dijo Alec al sentir los dientes de su novio en la cintura de sus boxers, luego sobre su nalga izquierda donde también dio una pequeña mordida, “Magnus” jadeo el joven, su propia erección palpitando contra la tela ajustada de su ropa interior.

El Brujo recorrió las piernas de su novio hasta tomar el borde de los boxers y tirar hacia abajo, dejando el trasero de su novio expuesto a él. Se arrodilló y Alec dio un gran suspiro al sentir la respiración de su novio sobre su piel tan sensible, Magnus separó las nalgas del Nefilim lentamente, haciendo estremecer al cazador, luego acercó su rostro y dio una lamida a la entrada rosada frente a él, sonriendo ante la reacción de su amado.

“Diablos Mags” jadeo Alec al sentir nuevamente la lengua de su novio sobre su agujero, el Brujo lamio con ganas, para luego introducir lentamente la punta de su lengua en el Nefilim que se estremeció una vez más ante la sensación. Recargándose sobre el lavabo, se agacho para exponer mejor su trasero a su novio que lenta y deliberadamente, comenzó a preparar a su cazador con la lengua, luego añadiendo un dedo, y otro…hasta que estuvo seguro de que su novio estaba listo para recibirlo. Pero para ese momento Alec ya era un desastre de jadeos y gemidos, desesperado por tener lo que tanto necesitaba, tomó el cabello de su novio obligándolo a seguir con sus atenciones, gruñendo mientras empujaba contra el rostro de su amante.

“Te necesito, ahora, quiero que me cojas ya!” dijo el Nefilim desesperado. 

Entonces en un segundo ayudo al Brujo a levantarse y se agacho sobre el lavabo una vez más, abriendo las piernas y mirando sobre su hombro ansioso mientras su novio se posicionaba tras él.  
Magnus se dio unas cuantas tiradas para humedecer su pene con su propio liquido pre seminal y con un chasquido de dedos humedeció la entrada de su novio, que parecía haber perdido toda la paciencia, desesperado por recibir lo que tanto necesitaba.  
Sin más rodeos Magnus se introdujo en su novio, el calor y la estreches del Nefilim hizo que la respiración del Brujo se detuviera durante un minuto.

“Alexander, estas tan apretado” gimió el Downworlder, comenzando a moverse lentamente para darle tiempo a su amante de ajustarse a él.

Pero este ritmo no parecía ser suficiente para Alec que gruñó mientras empujaba para tomar todo la extensión de Magnus dentro suyo.

“Maldición Alexander, si continuas así vas hacer que acabe antes de siquiera haber empezado” dijo Magnus intentando controlar su respiración.

En ese momento Alec se movió, obligando al mayor a salir de su interior, se giró rápido y beso apasionadamente al Brujo, empujándolo de los hombros hacia afuera del baño.   
Cuando estuvo frente a la cama, hizo que Magnus se sentara e inmediatamente trepó sobre él, una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo del Brujo, mordió el labio inferior de su novio, haciendo que gimiera una vez más y tomó el pene del Brujo para alinearlo con su entrada palpitante.

“Te dije, que no me haría responsable de lo que sucediera” en cuanto termino de hablar, deslizo el pene de su novio en su interior una vez más, abriendo un poco más las piernas bajo hasta estar totalmente sentado sobre el regazo de su novio, haciendo que el miembro del Brujo llegara a lo más profundo de su cuerpo, rozando su próstata al instante.

“Maldita sea, Alexander, estas matándome” se quejó el Brujo, sonriendo el Nefilim comenzó a montar a su novio. Rápido, fuerte, sin restricciones.

Los dedos de Magnus se hundieron en las caderas del Nefilim donde seguro dejarían moretones, luego deslizo una de sus manos hacia las nalgas del Nefilim, abriéndolo aun más y empujando hacia arriba cuando el joven bajaba sobre su miembro.

Pronto la habitación se llenó de gemidos, jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas. 

Alec comenzó a sentir que sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo del ritmo que estaba llevando, y supo que estaba muy cerca del climax, sin siquiera haber tocado su propio miembro, que estaba apretado entre su abdomen y el de su novio.  
Magnus beso el cuello de su novio una vez más y sonrió al sentir al Nefilim estremecerse.  
Un par de estocadas después, sintió ese calor tan familiar extenderse en su interior, sabiendo que su orgasmo estaba cerca.

“Voy a venirme dentro de ti, voy a llenarte completamente Alexander” advirtió al Nefilim mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, esto pareció ser lo último que necesitaba el Shadowhunter, que inmediatamente acabó, pintando sus estómagos con su semen, blanco y pegajoso.

Sonriendo Magnus empujo contra su novio, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces más, Alec sintió el calor de la semilla de su novio en su interior y continuo montando a Magnus durante su orgasmo hasta que ambos colapsaron contra las sabanas de seda.   
Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus cuerpos sudados, sus piernas temblorosas por el acto que acababan de terminar.

“Vas a acabar conmigo, bebé, estoy seguro de que vas a matarme un día si sigues así” dijo el Brujo con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras, abrazaba a su novio, que se acomodó sobre su pecho para mirarlo a lo ojos.

“Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando besas mi cuello” le dijo el Nefilim, dándole un beso en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón, antes de que los dos se durmieran exhaustos y satisfechos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
